pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum/Sword
Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of the Pokémon Anime and a trainer from Pallet Town, aspiring to become a Pokémon Master. Appearance Ash wears a new outfit that slightly resembles his original outfit. He wears a blue vest with yellow outlines, while his undershirt resembles the sleeping clothes that he wore in Kalos. He remains with no gloves as he did in Alola. He wears indigo shorts with black outlines coming from each side of his shorts similar to his Ultra Guardian uniform and wears black sneakers with blue highlights and a white "X" on front respectively. His hat resembles the one he wore in Hoenn, and the PokéBall design is in a black shape of the letter C. In SS013, he obtains a Dynamax band from Leon. Ash's sided spike hair has increased a bit and are sharper like they were before, his eyebrows and his spike hair tuft is larger than usually seen in previously. When he is not wearing his hat, his hair remains the same, only smoother and shorter. Ash's two lighting bolt-like markings still remain slightly bigger like they were in the sun and moon series. His eyes are a bit wider than they were before. Personality Ash maintains his experiences from his previous travels. However, Ash is more overly excited to see Pokémon that he has seen before in the past and ones he's never seen before. Although this trait has caused him a lot of trouble in past and to almost lose his friendship with his previous companions, Ash realized that his stubbornness needs correcting due to his companion, Go, being the same way as he is and decided to not only help him cope with it but also help himself in the process. Relationships Koharu Even though Ash is a nice and friendly person, Koharu seems to freeze up when he tries to talk to her. When they first met, Koharu was shy as she often is with new acquaintances. She seemed rather suspicious of Ash and quickly shuffled away without talking to him, despite the fact that her Yamper electrocuted him. However, Ash was able to get Koharu to trust him as she got to know him a little bit better and they also seem to be forming a small friendship. Professor Sakuragi Ash meets Professor Sakuragi when he opens his lab in Vermillion city with him attending the ceremony. After helping him with his research, Ash accepted Professor Sakuragi offer to be his assistant in researching Pokémon more closer. Dragonite Ash met Dragonite when it was a Dragonair when he and Go when to its home on Dragointe island. Ash was able to help it fly by growing its wings which he was successful with some training he did with. When Ash was falling onto Team Rocket's Wailord, Dragonite evolved into its final evolution and saves Ash's life. After dealing with Team Rocket, Dragonite asks Ash to let it join his team which he accepts, making Dragonite the first Pokémon he caught in his journey around the world. Biography Ash heads to the Sakuragi Institute with his Mom and Professor Oak. Upon arrival, Ash encounters a Yamper who he tries to befriend but got electrocuted from it instead. Ash then attended at the open ceremony, where he learns that the Legendary Pokémon Lugia was spotted at Vermilion city and attempt to battle Lugia. When arriving at the scene, Ash met up with a local boy named Go. Ash and Go were riding on Lugia while they were able to become friends after getting to know one another. After returning to the Sakuragi Institute, Ash and Go were exhausted then Koharu, Go's childhood friend and Sakuragi daughter, show up as she notices how tired they looked. Ash and Go then show Professor Sakuragi the information on Lugia that they collected and became assistants of the Sakuragi Institute.SS002 Ash and Go first assessment was to investigate the Ivysaur all over Vermilion City. Before investigating, Ash was given a smartphone by Professor Sakuragi then he and Go had a Rotom place in their phones as part of their Pokédex. However, during the investigation, Ash and Go had a fallout when he saw an Ivysaur in trouble. Arriving at a Gym being constructed, Ash and Go follow the Ivysaur along with their pre-evolve form Bulbasaur to the building. Follow the Seed Pokémon, Ash was able to climb easy but notice that Go was having trouble then decided to put his grudge towards him aside to help him climb up. Although it was a long way up, Ash and Go got on top of the building then witness them about to evolve. However, Ash and Go became shocked when Team Rocket show up to steal them. Ash had Pikachu battle Team Rocket as they were able to send them blasting off once again. After Team Rocket was dealt with, Ash and Go witness their evolution but was oblivious when his friend was telling that he and Pikachu were amazing. Ash and Go brought their findings to Professor Sakuragi then somewhat apologies for their fall out from before.SS003 Ash and Go next assessment was to investigate the special phenomenon in the Galar Region. Upon arriving in Galar, Ash and Go encountered a wild Scorbunny and three Nickit who stole the former's backpack. After getting his backpack back, Ash and Go then head to train station to the Wild Area, to continue their investigation.SS004 When Ash and Go arrive at the Wild Area, they encounter a sleeping Snorlax and meet up with Scorbunny again. When the Snorlax gets Gigantamax, Ash, Pikachu, Go and Scorbunny tried to move the Snorlax where it block the railroad for the incoming train. After successfully dealing with Snorlax, Ash witnessed his friend Go when he caught his very first Pokémon, Scorbunny.SS005 Ash helps Go begin his goal on catching all Pokémon to fill in his index on his phone. Ash, Pikachu, and Scorbunny help Go searched and catch a bunch of Bug-type Pokémon in the Kanto region, where he was successful on catching them. Ash was also able to teach Go on how to catch them by battling and weaken them during their mission.SS006 Ash brings Go to the Hoenn Region, where he had them entered in the Battle Frontier Flute Cup tournament. Ash brought Pikachu and Mimey with him to compete in the tournament. During their visit, Ash and meet a guy named Houji, who appears to be a cool guy and is nice to Ash while come off a little rude to Go. When the tournament started Ash cheers for Go, but see his friends got quickly defeated by Houji. Meanwhile, Ash was rapidly advancing through the tournament, winning battle after battle. When the final match between him and Houji starts, Ash uses Mimey first against Houji's Hariyama. After Mimey easily defeated Hariyma, Houji sends out his Mightyena, which Mimey easily gives up, forcing to switch with Pikachu. After winning the tournament, Ash was rewarded with the prize, while Houji congratulated him as he had fun during their battle.SS007 Ash and Go have met a disheartened and worn-out Piplup in Vermilion's port. It appears this Piplup comes from the Sinnoh region and has gotten lost, where its trainer named Misaki was looking for, so they decided to take it back home. When they arrive in Sinnoh, they met Misaki who was happy to be reunited with her Piplup. However, they realize Piplup left after Misaki have another Pokémon, a Croagunk who has a rivalry with Piplup. Ash entered in the Drift Ice Race with his Pikachu. However, Ash and Go became shocked when Team Rocket shows up to steal them. Ash and Go battle Team Rocket as they were able to send them blasting off once again. After Team Rocket was dealt with, they witness Misaki and her Pokémon, who finally amends as they complete their assignment and return home.SS008 Ash and Go read the news about the legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh appearing in Johto, so they head to the region where they can meet the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh. However, when they arrive they realize that sightings of Ho-Oh turn out to be fake which was a kid name Kurio, who was doing that to help his grandfather look for Ho-Oh again after quitting searching for it. The boys help Kurio and his grandfather look for Ho-Oh in the Bell Tower. However, they had trouble with a Misdreavus and a Stantler who was causing until Go stop them by catching them. When they arrive at the Bell Tower they try to look for Ho-Oh as they were calling for. Despite failure on searching for Ho-Oh, they help Kurio's Grandfather to get his motivation back as he will continue to look for Ho-Oh himself. After their mission, Ash and Go return home.SS009 Ash and Go head to an Island where they can investigate the Dragonite who live there. During the investigation, Ash and Go discover how the Dragonite live there, such as sleeping, eating, and living together along with their pre-evolve forms Dratini and Dragonair. However while they are doing their research, Ash befriends a Dragonair who has trouble flying and learning to master Dragon Dance. Ash was able to help it master Dragon Dance and was able to grow its wings. While they were there, Team Rocket attempted to steal the Pokémon but were defeated when Dragonair evolves into a Dragonite. After Team Rocket was dealt with, Ash caught the newly-evolved Dragonite, thus joining it on his team.SS010 Ash and Go greeted their Pokémon at Sakuragi Park, where they see Ash's Dragonite with Go's Scyther and Stantler greeting each other with hugs and Go's Wurmple evolving into Cascoon. They later encountered a mysterious Gengar at the Sakuragi Institute and starts attacking everyone. Ash and attempt to battle and catch during their pursuit but failed on doing so. As Gengar continue its mayhem, Koharu shows and she and Yamper defeated it, causing it to leave the Institute. At night, the boys were determined to battle Gengar the next time it'll show up.SS011 Pokémon On hand Traveling with Achievements *Battle Frontier flute cup tournament: Winner *Ice Flow Race: No winner Trivia *This is the first time Ash: **Works with a Professor. **Travels with only one companion. **Travels more than one Region during his journey. *Ash's around the world team are the very first team to: **Have a member that is the same Pokémon as one of his traveling companions owned. *Ash's around the world team shares a couple similarities with his Johto team. **They have a member from a previous generation, although that is also shared with his Sinnoh team. **They both have a member or more that already evolved into its second stage or was fully evolved before being obtained or caught, although that is also shared with his Kanto team and his Unova team. *Like his Kalos team, Ash's around the world team has a Pseudo Legendary Pokémon on a team. *This is the second time Ash wore an outfit that is not identical to the player character's outfit for Generation VIII. The first being the Advanced Generation series. His shoes appear similar to Leon's. Gallery Ash and Go Designs.jpg Ash Pikachu Sword & Shield.png Ash Sword and Shield.png Ash Sword & Shield outfit with Pikachu.jpg|Ash Sword & Shield outfit with Pikachu Pokemon-anime-Ash-pikachu-Go-kanto.png|Ash, Pikachu, and Go together References Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Champions Category:Laboratory assistants Category:Trainers with Dynamax Bands